


Home

by ParkerStark



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, but the feelings are the same nonethless, ironagent - Freeform, irontie - Freeform, not set at a certain point, or a certain age, suicide (offscreen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony politely declines to speak at the funeral. He can barely speak without sobbing, let alone try and talk for more than a few words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/gifts).



> I just needed to write, and this came out...whoops?. Doesn't follow the timeline of the others, is a standalone. Gifted to Ringshadow, because without her Phil, My Tony wouldn't be who he is today.

Tony looked down at his wedding ring, playing with it, absently. He's exhausted, Today. It's a bad day, today. Voices are scratching at walls, wanting out, wanting fed, but his apathy is enough that it's a muffling veil - he doesn't even have the strength to listen to the voices today.

He looked up as Pepper walked in, dressed in her finest black dress, looking sombre, but quietly beautiful. Tony's in a dark black suit, but he doesn't remember putting it on - he doesn't remember a lot of things, these days. Pepper and Rhodey and Jarvis walk him through the motions, but his light is gone - his fire is gone, and he's slowly sinking farther in the darkness without it.

"Come on, Tony. It's time to sit down."

Pepper leads him out, and everyone gives him sympathetic looks, and Tony looks up, at the mahagony casket - it's empty, of course, Agents like Phil aren't allowed proper burials - and it's overlaid with a flag. A flag Tony knows will be folded up and presented to him at the end of the service.

The eulogies given are brief but truthful, a punch of humor now and again where people can pull it off. Tony politely declines to speak. He can barely speak without sobbing, let alone try and talk for more than a few words. He wants to scream, suddenly. Wants to scream that Phil isn't in there, don't the morons see, what good does it do to bury a casket of nothing but different colored roses and momentos?

Tony had put a snippet of everything he could think of Phil, all the same. A recipe card for Cinnamon Rolls. A matchbook from the hotel they stayed at in new orleans. He'd carefully wrapped up Quinn's blades, and put them in there too. They deserved to stay with Phil. The closest thing they had of him, anyway. Phil is _home_ and Phil is **gone** and there is nothing Tony can do. Nothing his money or brains can fix.

In the end, all he can bitterly think is that these things mean nothing. The memories are slowly trickling from his mind, and when he wakes up one morning, and cannot remember what Phil's voice sounds like, he doesn't make it through the day. He doesn't care that Pepper will be the one to find his body. That she'll scream and scream but no one will come on to help her - Jarvis has a kill order when Tony Dies.

Tony's note is simple, and sweet, and it reads of him at peace. Just a few simple words, but Happy puts the note in Tony's own casket - buried right beside Phil's. He made sure of it.

_I'm going home. -Tony_


End file.
